


A Song of Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In time, all dark pockets will be filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chazzerpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzerpan/gifts).



The heavens shone with a radiance so bright it left the sky opaque. The towering cathedrals, silhouetted against the white horizon, cast shadows so dark you could lose yourself in them. Calliope ran, treading only on these shadows. Sticking to the umbral beams where the architecture criss-crossed she darted a zig-zag path across the memory of Wrath and Angels. Her form was that of a troll, not a cherub, but she ran just the same. She mouthed a breathless curse against the foolish seer that had compromised her previous hiding spot, but her heart wasn't in it. What was it the Sufferer had said? 'Forgive these ingrate shithive maggots with lactic acid for thinkpans, they couldn't tell their ass from septic sopor.' Calliope clutched her wrist, where she wore the sign of the Sufferer as cufflinks, and slipped into a lightless alcove. The Sufferer had a lot of wisdom to share on dealing with people who knew not what they do, and the cherub had great respect for his ability to get things done when surrounded by people who didn't see the big picture, even if his revolution was cut short by an execution and punctuated by a rude word.

showw yourself you wwretched connivvin loadgaper lickin peasant

Her pursuers voice boomed around her, echoed off the surrounding buildings. It was followed by a cacophonous beating of feathered wings. He was not an agent of Lord English, she wagered, but if he found her he might tell of her, and those words would sooner or later reach the earholes of the Lord of Time, and that she could not allow. 

i knoww that you trespass on my hallowwed ground an dont think for one wwhaleshittin second you wwont be purified by my wwhite light like all the rest

It was impossible to tell where his voice was coming from, but the beating wings definitely grew closer. Calliope took a panicked gulp and looked around. She'd misjudged the way the shadows fell, and had no clear path from the face of the cathedral. She could hide inside one of the tall stone buildings, but if he caught her she'd be fast overwhelmed. Few things could kill the dead, but she was in no hurry to experience first hand what a Prince of Hope's rays would do to a ghost. Making her decision, Calliope ran from the alcove across the narrowest space between shadows. A hateful screech rang out as soon as she cleared the shade. She stumbled, and pressed herself flat against the wall of the adjacent bell tower but it was too late. Another screech rang out, and the silhouettes of countless angels blotted out the sky above her in moments. The vile creatures circled overhead like vultures above carrion, and she shivered. 

The creatures disgusted her on a fundamental level. Their long, serpentine tails trailed far behind their feathery wings. Their hairless, skull-like heads shrieked and yowled their ceaseless song that got under the skin and stuck needles in the brain. To her they were like a grotesque mockery of a mature cherub in the deepest steps of a caligninous waltz, these childishly tiny cosmic serpents still with the wings and face of an adult not yet primed to mate. For a troll, the nearest analogue would be an unholy fusion of a wiggler and a drone but with the broad, towering horns that might well have belonged to someone's still-living ancestor. For a human, a closer approximation would be something with the body of a feeble newborn but supporting a middle-aged head and a bulging, half-erect phallus as long as its limbs. The very existence of such creatures seemed a cruel caricature of her race's sexuality. 

Before Calliope could come up with a plan, he arrived. 

i see you there you filth wallowin bile blooded land lubber

He laughed, manic and mocking and resounding with the full depth of insanity. He fell from the sky like a thunderbolt, riding the back of a collassal green serpent. The gargantuan reptile, the denizen Abraxas, with one flick of its massive tail it felled the clock tower behind her with a resounding crash, leaving Calliope exposed under the relentless light of the sky. The Prince of Hope sat upon its crown, rifle in hand. Once the dust cleared, Calliope narrowed her eyes at him. She'd observed a few iterations of the troll named Eridan Ampora in her exodus through the afterlife, but none such as this one. He rode his denizen like a broken-in horse, and a procession of angels flocked around him. He had discarded the cape so many of them wore proudly, and in his hands was not the blue rifle but one of ivory and gold and etched with a pattern of wings. If she had to guess, it had been alchemized with an angel's feather. He glared down at her through white-rimmed glasses.

youre not one of the traitors sewwerage for vveins

He cocked his rifle.

but youre a no good piece a fermented meat lowwblood stuck between the teeth of an inbred assfaced lusus just the same

Calliope remembered her gun. Unlike in life, in the dream bubbles the act had a very different connotation, and her magnum appeared on her hip like it had always been there. 

i dont care if youre the grub fuckin emperess herself evvery last one a you hypocritical bastards is an assblooded peasent before me noww fit only to be culled by my immaculate fuckin majesty

He swung his rifle out emphatically, then brought it back to bear on his target. Calliope's lips thinned, and she fought to keep her hand still. If she became a firefly, there was no guarantee she'd escape his first attack, even then her black, glowing form would stand out like a beacon in this land of black and white. Furthermore, even if she escaped, he'd already spotted her, and might tell of the strange troll in green with horns like none of the twenty four. On the other hand, if she fired her gun, Lord English might sense in, and pursue her even more swiftly. Even if she did fire her weapon, she couldn't be certain she could win a strife. She was painfully low on her escheladder, and her class was not suited for combat at that. The Muse of Space and the Prince of Hope glared at each other, the silent moments stretching for eons in the timeless void. 

Something went, and Calliope drew her magnum as fast as she was able. Before she or Eridan could fire, however, Abraxas suddenly let out an anguished bellow and reared up. Caught off guard, Eridan was flung from his seat. He righted himself in mid air atop a white glow just in time to see his denizen's neck cave in like a sandtrap before exploding in a violent shower of blood, scales and bone. 

wwait you cant fuckin do that

Be silent

From the shadows stepped a new troll, one dressed in the garb of a god of Void. Calliope was amazed neither her foe nor she had noticed him until he'd made himself known. Translucent blue wings stretched out from his back, one of them torn, and his eyes were hidden by cracked shades. One horn was broken, and he held no weapon in his hand. However he did wear a single glove that, judging from the stumps of tines, had once bore claws for combat that had since been snapped.

You are an abso100t disgrace

He moved his hands and positioned them like he'd drawn back a bow. Gray fingers pinched an arrow that wasn't there, and it was pointed straight at the Ampora. 

you miserable fuckin berry blood im gonna

I said be silent

The fingers that pinched nothing briefly relaxed, and then his whole arm shot forward in a punch two fast to see. Though there was at least fifty meters distance between them, Eridan was launched backwards through the air, stopping only when he crashed through the stained glass window of a distant cathedral. Their master felled, the angels let out an ear splitting screech and shot off in all directions, fading as they flew.

Come

Her unexpected savior held out his hand to Calliope.

That one does not yet realize his own death, and when he wakes he will be lost yet again in the labyrinth of his memories

Calliope regarded him with uncertainty. He was a void player, and would mask her from those trying to find her, but could she trust him not to speak of her to others? After a few moment's deliberation she holstered her magnum and took his hand.

yoU are...zahhak, correct? eqUiUs zahhak?

He held her hand with precise gentleness, yet Calliope couldn't shake the feeling if he applied even a little pressure her wrist would snap off like a dried leaf. Leading her into an even pace, he led the way out of the fallen prince's memory.

Indeed, and might I humbly demand your name

Umm, that probably woUldn't be for the best, sorry.

Calliope brushed her finger above her lip before shoving her hand in her suit pocket.

I see

bUt blimey, if yoU didn't jUst save my bacon. however did yoU sock him oUt of the air like that?

The bright sky and silhouetted buildings gave way to rocky plains beneath a starry, two-mooned night. Equius let go of her, and looked down at his calloused hands.

It is much like using the noble bow, but ni% the bow

Calliope considered this for a while.

say, was that a pUn on yoUr denizen?

Equius seemed to genuinely consider this.

Yes I suppose it was

He returned his arms to his sides. Calliope noted with some interest that he didn't swing them while he walked.

did she teach yoU how to do that?

Not directly I suppose, though she did speak many riddles while we combated

Ahead of them, a tall dark castle atop the edge of a cliff came into view. What little plant life that had struggled to grow between the rocks thus far faded into nothing but bare stone.

I admit the things she spoke perple%ed me for quite a while, and it was not until I ascended that I tr001y understood her meaning

and how did you go god tier?

Calliope asked innocuously enough, but the question threw Equius into another silent spell. It was a full five minutes give or take a timeless until he answered, rubbing the declawed glove he wore anxiously. 

I neither e%pected, nor anticipated that cocoon was not merely a final resting place laid out for me

That seemed to convey everything he wished to elaborate on the subject, and Calliope chose not to press the issue. She looked around. They had transitioned straight from outside to inside his hive with no actual entering, as dreams her oft to do. The inconsistency of travel was something that had taking some getting used to for her, as someone whose whole life had consisted of her room, the barren landscape above her room, and idly exploring Prospit. 

The room was lit only by a simple work lamp sitting beside the troll's husktop, casting the corners of the room in deep gloom. It was this gloom her rescuer seemed to gravitate towards, standing in the edge of shadow so only the light shining off his cracked glasses and jagged white teeth were clearly visible. Across the walls had been arranged several framed pieces of fine Alternian art. Expensive pieces at that, Calliope noted

so once yoU went god tier yoU were able to realize what yoUr denizen was trying to tell yoU?

Yes

Calliope approached one of the pieces, she recognized it as The Melancho Halfhear's 'Prostrate before equine phallic glory atop an architectural slab wall, under the scathing sun'. If it was the original, it must have set even a blue blood back a pretty caeger or two. 

I was conflicted and the only way to remove the source of that conflict was to give up on the things I never wanted to realize I could never have

Beside him, the sleek metallic form of a troll-shaped robot faded into view. It slumped forward like it had fallen asleep standing up, and its large red eyes held no light. Equius dismissed the memory with a wave of his hand.

I gave up on learning the bow, and in doing so learned to fire a bow that doesn't e%ist

i can relate to that a bit

Calliope gave a sad sigh. Skaia had designated her a Muse at inception, in counterpart to her brother's Lord. Her studies and own experiences proved time and time again than her destiny was not that of one who succeeds in action, but one who motivates others to act, and every time she did it seemed she had to give something else away; her name, her juju, her life, countless opportunity, the list went on. Equius turned around, and impassively regarded her.

What hue is your b100d?

lime

She replied without thinking, and immediately clenched her teeth at the slip before she could admit anything else.

So you tr001y are the lady of the skull

Calliope staggered back, her hand falling to her holster.

where did yoU hear aboUt that?

He shrugged in the darkness, and offered her a cracked smile.

I am an heir of void, in the deepest corners of the furthest ring

His wings fluttered idly behind him as if in demonstration, nothing but a faint blue outline in the gloom. 

I have a way of coming into possession of all sorts of secrets, I might even wager the only individuals with a greater chance of finding knowledge in this place are the human somnambulist and the lightbringer of Beforus, but if you are an%ious you may rest easy

He spread his hands, showing his empty palms.

I behoof no need to idly spilling these secrets of others, I am simply there, watching in silent contemplation

Calliope weighed this up in her mind. He seemed tight lipped enough. She let her hand drop from her hip and relaxed.

alright then, yes i'm the bloody green skUll lady. i hope yoU don't find if i keep my disgUise on.

Not at all

thankyoU. yoU can call me callie.

She held out her hand. After much consideration, Equius took it, and gave it a single firm pump before letting go.

i've seen a few other iterations of yoU in my travels, how come yoU don't seem to have their problem with over exertion?

The cherub in disguise looked at her hand and flexed it once. Not that it would be much of a problem other than bloody well hurting, she was a ghost after all. Even then she probably wouldn't have offered if he hadn't succeeded in not snapping her arm off when he led her here.

That too is something i learned to deal with after my ascension

A glass of cold, frothy milk appeared in his hand. He raised it to his lips and drank deeply, gulping down the whole glass in a matter of seconds. Once he was done he wiped the foam from above his lip and regarded the still intact glass. He smiled, the first genuine smile Calliope had seen him make. It was an awkward, broad thing that showed off his still-broken teeth, but she thought such a disarming smile suited him. 

I learned to turn my own nullifying abilities inwards, 100% STRONG, 100% control

He flexed the muscles in his arm, and the glass shattered into a shower of twinkling dust. It looked almost like glitter, and faded away as it drifted to the ground. The way it left sight as it left the mind reminded Calliope of what she'd seen earlier.

and that aUtomaton before, what was that?

She took a step back and hopped up to sit on his desk, her legs swinging freely off the side. If he minded, he didn't say.

To begin with I made sparring partners of steel, and many of them that i would not crush them in one hundredth of a second

As he talked, his deep, penetrating voice resounding from the shadows, a procession of identical trollbots marched across the room between them, stiff legged and arms swinging like toy soldiers.

Later I discovered within me the capacity to make truly empty shells

The distinctive, curved-horn trollbot from before returned, standing completely motionless at the end of the soldier's parade. Its features were distinctly feminine, and the pictograph of aries had been marked in blue upon its chest.

I have heard there is one who wields souls as swords who can make tin men with hearts

Calliope nodded.

dirk strider, i know of the chap.

I am not he, all i can make are empty hus% with tin hearts, but they do make suitable vessels for souls

Equius clenched his fists, and all the robots collapsed where they stood into a pile of scrap and components.

The only metal here is an alloy of memory and imagination that cannot e%ist beyond the membrane of these dreams

He crossed him arms over his chest in the darkness, and the remembered scrap vanished into nothing.

Had I some real metal I could fashion some replacement bodies, and all who wished could simply walk out of this appro%imated afterlife, but it seems that is not the will of the dark gods who brought us here in the first place

do yoU wish yoU coUld help yoUr friends?

Once, but now i see my role is to simply stand by and watch things unfold

bUt you helped me.

Calliope cocked her head, her white hair tussled by the movement.

Had I acted or not the outcome would have remained the same, it is simply gratifying to e%ert myself once in a while

if yoU say so

She hopped down from the desk and arms behind her back she made her way to another painting.

You seem to regard my art with some familiarity, Miss Callie

It was more a statement than a question, but Calliope beamed none the less.

oh yes, i might not actUally be a troll bUt i am a hUge fan of yoUr cUltUre.

She clasped her hands together, and spun on the back of her heel to face him.

it's qUite fUnny, actUally. also a little sad i gUess.

I beg you pardon

well, do yoU know aboUt lord english's inflUence on yoUr history?

Indeed, it was one of the things hidden in my denizen's riddles

Equius stepped out of the shadowy corner, and fondly regarded the musclebeast painting behind her.

The traditions surrounding the rigid caste system in which I had placed so much unconditional stock in was put in place by one with my race's worst interests in mind, and in essence my status as a highb100d was a meaningless charade

and for that i am sorry

Calliope spoke with a tinge of sadness, and closed her eyes.

Why should you be sorry

i was infatUated with the complex, nUanced, barbaric bUt also romantic allUre of alternian life. so lord english sought it out and inflicted every mocking crUelty he coUld think of Upon yoUr people, which in tUrn created the cUltUre that woUld enraptUre me in the first place. paradox space is fUnny like that, yoU must admit.

It is humorous I suppose, but in the same way as why the kingdom of Derse refers to the croak of the genesis frog as 'the vast joke'

The room flickered, and for a moment it was not Equius's hive on Alternia. For just a few seconds it was instead the blue room of his dreamself, atop the tower that stood upon the moon of Derse. Then just as quickly it was back again, just the hive of another run of the grindstone highblood.

Still it hardly seems what one could consider your fault

heh, thanks, bUt it still feels like it. his influence even reached beforUs, thoUgh it's impossible to tell jUst how blooming mUch. for all i know yoU woUldn't even have those marveloUs qUadrants i adore so mUch if it weren't for him. well, at least that mUch seems Unlikely.

She chuckled, and idly fidgeted with her red bow-tie. 

Are our quadrants really so great

He pushed up his cracked shades with his gloved hand, the jagged stumps of claws glinting in the dim light.

At times it seems they leave a troll in need of far too much to be happy

yes! yoU have foUr different ways in which yoU can become enamored with someone, even if it means foUr times the heartbreak isn't that too beautifUl? ah, sorry, i gUess that's a bit inconsiderate from my position, bUt still-

Your meaning e100ds me

my kind can only experience caliginous infatUation. we can hate someone so mUch that we tear time and space asUnder to show it, bUt no matter how fond i might be of someone i can never retUrn any love bUt hate. i can appreciate the other kinds of romance, even emUlate them, bUt the feelings aren't there. it's like how someone born deaf can learn to read sheet mUsic, maybe even play an instrUment, bUt the experience is fUndamentally different.

She smiled, and scratched the back of her head.

well, i was never actUally good at mUsic anyway. that was actUally my brother's forte. he never knew i knew, bUt he Used to make arrangements oUt of recordings of all those weird horns we kepts finding everywhere. i even foUnd one of his 'drawings', to abUse the word a little, of himself as the condUctor of a vast orchestra. how daft is that? i can only pray he never takes Up singing, the soUnd woUld be trUly horrendoUs.

She chuckled, and returned to her seat atop Equius's desk. 

You are unsatisfied with your capacity

Equius strode across the room and stood before her, arms by his side.

well, there are some things yoU simply can't change, feelings among them.

She kicked back off the desk and smiled.

if it's not a bother, do yoU have any art sUpplies of yoUr own? i feel like drawing something.

You draw

The way he flinched didn't go unnoticed. She was surprised at how taken aback by it he was.

oh, i am sorry if that was rUde of me.

No, it is fine, I believe I have some paper and some paints around here

He turned and flung open a cabinet on the work bench behind him. Calliope giggled as he rifled around. The convenient thing about dream bubbles was things were always right where you remembered leaving them. All he had to do was remember holding them and he'd save himself the trouble. True she could have just remembered her computer and tablet, but somehow that seemed just a bit too antisocial. Even in death, she hardly had a chance to talk to people. She didn't want to do too much to discourage conversation.

Yes, here they are

He handed her a set of linked paint pots and a hand full of blank paper.

I am afraid I do not have any paint brushes however I might find an appro%imate replacement in my tool box

Equius clacked his teeth nervously, and a few beads of sweat trickled down his angular jaw.

oh no, that's qUite alright. this is plenty good.

Supplies in hand, she tossed her coat tails out behind her and sat down on the floor. After taking a moment to position the paper she ran her finger along the edge of the paints back and forth. She settled on the blue, flicked the lid open and without pause dipped her finger in. Equius watched in rapt attention as she smeared the paint across the paper with her gray finger. 

so it's been just yoU here this whole time since yoU've died?

He seemed to think of something, and turned back to the still open cabinet.

Indeed, sometimes another of the dreaming dead % my path but I have never been found

pardon?

%, uh, cr%

Equis coughed.

Cross,

He said, enunciating more clearly.

Please forgive my a%ent, I have trouble with certain words

oh don't mind me. it's qUite charming actUally, makes yoU soUnd very aristrocratic.

With a stiff, nervous chuckle he handed her a clean towel.

To wipe the paint from your fingers you wouldn't want to, ahem, %-contaminate the pigments and pol100t your colors

Calliope beamed up from her work in progress and set the towel beside her.

see, that's the spirit. compared to yoU i mUst soUnd like a right tit

I, er, what

sorry, jUst a tUrn of phrase.

She wiped her finger on the towel and paused, hesitating above the chromatic arrangement beside her. Finally, she scooped a gob of three different colors on a finger each and smeared them across a corner of the paper. She swirled them together until they came out a slightly blue tinged gray, and went back to work.

doesn't it get lonely, being by yoUrself after being sUrroUnded by friends yoUr whole life?

Even in life I was never e%actly surrounded by close companions, I tended to, well, my e%istance has always been a lonely one, now it is simply more-so

my life was also pretty lonely. my whole race is a lonely one after all. still, now we get to enjoy each other's company. isn't that nice?

Her fingers moved faster now, slashing across the paper this way and that, sliding between the folds of the towel like a blade through a whetstone and dipping back and forth between the different paints. She looked up to say something else but froze. She managed to catch a glimpse of thin rivulets of blue trickling down the troll's face as he stepped back into the shadow. Her painting forgotten, she sprung to her feet and ran towards him.

oh no. oh no, please don't cry. oh dear, was it something i said? i'm sorry i shoUldn't have pried like that.

I am not crying.

yes yoU are, look at yoU.

No I am not

He wiped at his cheek, serving only to make it glisten with moisture.

yes yoU are

No

yes

No

yes

Suddenly his face broke into a wide, sad smile, and the tears ran freely down his face.

I am tr001y, deeply sorry, it is just that, well, you two are so much alike

He laughed a hollow, half sob. Panic flashed across Calliope's face. There was a thing people could do to provide comfort to someone sad, but she couldn't remember it. It was called a hug and it was something done by both humans and trolls but she'd never actually done one before, just invoked its name a few times. She wracked her brains trying to remember the gesture that went along with the word. It involved the arms, and touching one another, and was there wrapping? But it wasn't the painful wrapping that could kill prey it was gentler, so how did it go?

Calliope raised her arms in a stiff, awkward movement, and after choosing a target she put them down over the boy's shoulders. That didn't quite feel right, so she bent her elbows and pulled her arms together until she held him in an unsure embrace. He didn't return the gesture but he leaned into her, and wept softly into her neck.

it's alright, deary. it's alright.

They remained like that for an immeasurable length of non-time, wrapped up a silent intimacy between two beings of solitude. Then, Equius took a wet sniff and stood back up. Calliope's arms fell from his neck, and he coughed.

I must apologize, my STRONGness and control both failed me

He gulped, and swayed on the back of his heel in indecision. 

It seems i am not as 100% as I believed I am sorry

hey now, no one ever said being strong means yoU can't be sad now and then.

She offered him a small smile, and he awkwardly returned it. 

Thankyou, are very kind, although, that is probably enough horsing around

He coughed, and looked away.

For now, er, that is to say, you should probably finish your painting before one of us accidentally trots on it

oh sod the painting, bUt alright, i am almost done anyway.

With a measure of reluctance she returned to her seat on the floor. She looked from her hands to the paint and back to Equius. In her hurry she'd gotten paint all over his shoulders, but even as she watched the splotches were absorbed by the ghost of his divine vestments. Well, no harm no foul, she thought, and got back to work.

She hadn't been lying when she'd said she was almost done, and it took only a few gentle dabs of detail here and there before it was finished.

there we go, not bad at all if i do say so myself.

she gently blew across it to hasten its drying, and held it up for Equius to see. He bent over to look at it, and peered at the painting in deep contemplation.

It is me

yes

she beamed at him.

I see although, I must ask, why is my nose b100

Calliope gave him a testing look.

it's jUst a bit of stylization i'm fond of. is there a problem?

Oh no, not at all it, looks wonderf001

He very diplomatically chose not to inquire as to the curious way his arms seemed to be bending either. 

thankyoU.

She grinned broadly at him, then stood, and placed her painting gently upon a work bench to finish drying.

say, Um,

Her hands now free, Calliope twined her fingers together and, still smiling, cast her gaze to the ceiling bashfully.

what we did before jUst now, that was a hUg, right?

Yes

Equius cocked a brow, and a drop of sweat beaded on his forehead.

coUld we, well, do that a bit more?

Her cheeks tinged green with just a hint of embarrassment, and she rocked back and forth on her feet where she stood, hands clasped behind her back.

I beg your pardon

it's jUst i've never actUally toUched someone before. at all. it was nice. i mean it's okay if yoU don't want to bUt,

Did you not before say-

Equius cut himself off, his thoughts evidently overtaking his mouth and finding the answer to his own question. 

That would be fine, more than fine even, I mean, I too would like that

He gulped hard, sweat gathering on his face, and his proud blue wings twitching frenetically behind him.

well then, Um, here i go.

Equius stiffened as she approached, his limbs set rigid, and he stared straight ahead through his cracked shades. With a bit more grace than last time Calliope draped her arms around his neck. This time he did reciprocate, and wrapped his arms around her back. The two pulled each other closer, the Muse more than the Heir, and a shudder ran down Equius's body. Taking care not to jab him with her wavy horns Calliope pressed her face into the troll's chest, and once she was settled he rested his chin on her mop of white hair. He was taller than her, making the arrangement very comfortable for both. Calliope sighed.

yes, this, this is nice.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply of his scent. He smelled of sweat and machine oil and welded metal, and just a hint of pine resin. Something deep in her stirred, wondering how his meat might taste might she squashed it down before her stomach could voice its urge. 

friends not food.

She mumbled softly to herself into his chest.

Pardon

it's nothing.

She slowly tilted her head up, giving Equius time to accomadate the movement so they were looking one another in the eyes. Well, eyes to shades. Her gaze drifted down his high cheeks that glistened with sweat, followed the path of his jaw and came to rest on his handsome black lips. A certain other thing came to the cherub's mind, a way that normal people tasted each other.

kisses

Before he could react she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. More by luck than any intent she tilted her head enough that neither their horns nor noses clashed. His face tensed at first, but soon relaxed. When he returned the kiss she noticed an affectionate tenderness that hers lacked. She tried her best to match it; the slight parting of the lips, the nuanced pressure. A part of her dimly hoped that something magical would happen, that just like in the romances it would be like fire and lightning and her heart would throb, but magic wasn't real. Not for her. She chased the taint of disappointment from her mind and focused on the simple pleasure of contact. 

She lowered an arm, and snaked one hand up the back of his god tier shirt. Her fingers pressed along the contours of muscles, feeling them twitch and tense under her roaming touch. Her fingers found where his brilliant wings emerged from his back, and she marveled at the way the muscles around them spasmed with just the gentlest brush. She could feel something increasingly hard pressing into her stomach. Their kissing ceased.

Are you satisfied

are yoU?

She giggled, and brought her hand around to gently squeeze the growing bulge in his pants. He drew a sharp, grunted breath at her touch. Her other hand traced the contour of her breastbone down her chest.

i'm all wet.

How 100d

i don't mean like that, silly.

She gestured to the long, dark mark down her front where his sweat had soaked right through. His own holy clothes constantly self cleansed, but that didn't stop intense perspiraion soaking right through. His cheeks blushed bright blue, looking almost bruised.

I apologize that was completely udderly uncouth of me

He was talking faster, almost sputtering the words out now. Calliope laughed, and leaned forward to give him another peck on the lips.

it really is qUite alright. i woUld like to...continUe anyway.

She stepped back, and began the well practiced act of unbuttoning her suit jacket. She couldn't help but giggle as a gentle wave of drowsiness passed through her; a Pavlovian response to what was normally the last thing she did before going to sleep. She could just imagine her clothes away, but she wanted this to stay as grounded in the real, at least as much as is possible for the dreaming dead. She gently shed her jacket and let it fall in a heap on the ground. Out the corner of her eye she caught glimpse of her brother's sigil on the black shirt beneath, and spun around. 

Callie,

sorry, it's nothing.

Of course the symbol meant nothing to him, but it was an unpleasant reminder of the bond she shared with Caliborn. Even now that they no longer shared a body she still couldn't escape him. With an obvious impatience she yanked away her bow-tie, flicked off the red suspenders from her shoulders, then tore off her shirt and tossed it to the ground. With a sigh of relief, she put her hand on her chest and calmed herself.

jUst a silly bit of neUrotiscism.

Calliope chuckled in dismissance, and hooked her thumbs through the band of her drawers. She pulled both her pants and undershorts down together and bent over to step out of them. A sharp hiss of breathed caused her to look over her shoulder. Equius stared, transfixed by her behind, his erection straining against his pants so hard she thought it might literally tear through. She smiled, and wiggled her behind.

oh? do yoU like my bUm?

She gave a gray cheek a slap and stood up.

i've always thoUght it was one of my nicer featUres. it might not be very big bUt it's cUte and perky.

Now completely naked, she stepped towards the troll, but he coughed and glanced away.

There is just one thing, if it is not too much trouble to oblige me, might you-

yes?

Might you keep the jacket on

His whole face dripped with sweat and his cheeks glowed a furious blue. He kept trying to look back at her,but seemed unable to meet her eye. 

is that all? sUre, i'd be hapy to oblige.

She smiled and picked her jacket back up. Giving it a quick dust off she threaded her arms back through the sleeves and straightened her collar. 

Yes just like that, leave it open like that

okie-dokie.

She beamed, and made her way back to her partner, trying to remember to sway her hips. Another thing she'd read was meant to happen. She had to admit, she liked the way her coattails felt against her bare cheeks. 

now where were we?

Placing most of her weight on his toned thigh she leaned into him, one hand cupping his cheek and the other groping his crotch. His hand moved to her bare ass and clumsily groped it. Perhaps he squeezed a bit too hard, but as he kneaded her tight rump the result was not unpleasant. An amateur massage in essence, that even she could appreciate. Was there anything else she was meant to do first? She tried not to make it obvious as she wracked her brain for all the hundreds of hours she'd spent on troll 'research'. 

When nothing came up, she decided to go for broke, and yanked down the troll's dark blue pants. His erection, freed from its confines, swung up and gradually bobbed to a near standstill. Calliope swallowed hard, then clenched her eyes shut and opened them again. Finally, she tentatively grasped the stiff organ with both hands to make sure it wasn't an illusion. She'd seen the shape it made in his pants, but hands fully grasped just how well endowed the troll actually was. Perhaps sensing some of her uncertainty, Equius placed a hand on her shoulder.

Is it no good, we can stop if you change your mind

no, i don't want to stop bUt,

She slid her hand along the length of his shaft, her fingers coming to rest around his swollen glans. Each time his heart beat she could feel it, and she idly pondered the curisoity of ghosts having a pulse.

we are definitely going to need some lUbe.

With one finger she traced a spiraling path upwards from his base, and stopped to tease the underside of his sensitive head. There was another reason they'd need lube anyway, but she didn't want to spoil the mood.

I have some,

He paused, trying to find the words. Calliope took the opportunity to kneel down, bringing her face level with his groin. She closed her eyes and breathed in the musk wafting from his dick. It was thick and tangy, and she could feel the heat emanating from it against her cheek.

100bricative gelatin that should be suitably non-irritant for-

Calliope opened her mouth and without warning closed it around the head of his shaft, her black lips forming a seal around the underside of his glans. Equius gulped, knees trembling, and gasped out the rest of his sentence.

100d acts

Calliope took a deep breath through her nose, and slid her mouth further down his shaft. First one inch, then another. Her throat undulated against the intrusion, trying to swallow it further. Though she wore the body of a troll, it was just an imagined thing. It didn't give her the innate things they possessed that she lacked. One of those things was a gag reflex. Her jaw opened even further, and she regretting not wetting her lips first. Equius clutched her head in his hands, gasping at the tightness of her throat, and his fingers wrapped around the base of her horns. She swallowed down even more, wiggling back and adjusting her position to make the path down her esophagus as straight as possible. The pressure in her throat was immense, making it impossible to breath at all but she didn't find it uncomfortable. She gripped his legs and pulled herself the last of the way. What was the term? Slurryglobes deep. Her upper lip kissed the smooth skin of his groin, and his well maintained black pubic hair tickled her nose. She swallowed uncontrollably, the muscles in her throat squeezing and pulling and trying to take him deeper still like some prey swallowed whole. She could feel his entire length bulging inside her, and knew he was already painfully close. She carefully pushed herself off, barely an inch, and plunged herself right back down it. That was the last he needed, and she felt his cock flare up inside her. He grunted, loud and guttural, and Calliope felt his genetic material shoot straight down into her stomach. The hot thick fluid poured into her and kept on pouring, and she gulped helplessly along with it. Her throat's undulations never let up through Equius's orgasm, causing him to gasp huskily as his length was milked by her swallows. Finally, it reached its end. Equius fell backward, his still mostly-hard dick sliding out from her throat with a wet pop, and Calliope suddenly felt both too full and too empty. 

Calliope crept over to where he lay and rolled onto her back, resting across his lap. She placed a hand against her bare stomach and felt it gurgle. How much was that? A fifth of a pail? A quart? She knew trolls typically needed to copulate several times to fill the drone's due, so she'd expected a good deal less fluid than that.

Are you alright?

He gingerly brushed a tuft of hair from her brow.

oh i'm fine, bloody fabUloUs.

She laughed, head still foggy from being breath-starved, and abruptly belched most undignified. A bit of fluid rose in her throat, but she forced it down. She breathed a sigh of relief, a good chunk of pressure from her churned up stomach absolved. She covered her mouth and blushed.

sorry, that wasn't very lady like

After performing such an e%uisite service you could spit in my eye and sill be welcome

oh yoU flatterer

His hand came to rest on her thigh. On reflex she clenched her legs at first, then parted them to give him access. To her surprise, the first thing he went to was the whispy white pubic hair above her mound. Well, she knew natural white hair was unheard of among trolls, but she couldn't help herself. It just looked so stylish. He toyed with the thin pale strands, and she felt renewed hardness prod her in the back.

so how aboUt that lUbe? ready for the main coUrse?

She sat up and slid off his lap, pausing to lean over and give his shaft a playful lick. 

It is under my desk

He paused, seeming to weigh up the need for clarification.

At the foot of my husktop

Calliope gave him a knowing wink, and crawled towards his desk on all fours. Her coattails swished from side to side, and she could feel Equius's intense gaze on the fleeting glimpses offered of her nethers. That she could fuel such a desire in him put a smile on her face, even if it was a disguise. 

She found the tall, broad tub of jelly directly below where his husktop sat. A wall of tiny-print text covered the label, and after a quick skim Calliope gathered it was mostly made from trees, one way or another. She unscrewed the lid, and it smelled vaguely medicinal in a non-distinct way. With nothing else for it, she sat down, scooped up a gob and smeared it along her slit. Despite sitting out in the open, the gel was cool against her skin, and made her voice hitch. However it soon matched her body temperature, and the discomfort faded. She scooped up another finger-full and swirled it around inside her, then looked up. Equius remained where she'd left him, silently staring at her, his erection sticking straight up from his lap. He'd removed his pants, which now sat folded in a neat pile beside him, the single, damaged glove he wore placed atop of it.

care to join me, handsome?

She scrambled to his feet and strode over, his cock bobbing with each step. He stood before her, and she looked from his girth to the tub of lube in her hands then back again.

oh bUgger it.

She scooped out a whole fistful of the jell and generously lathered it all over his penis. She spread it as evenly as she could around his length, and wiped off what remained on her own hand inside her pussy. Finally, she stood, and leaning forward kissed him until she felt him relax. 

yoU ready?

Are you

where do yoU want me?

On the desk

He turned her around and she bent forward over the corner of his desk, her shapely ass sticking out behind her. She cleared a bit of room around her, turned, and smiled at Equius with closed eyes. She wiggled her behind in invitation. Equius stepped forward, flipped up her coattails and placed his hands on her hips. His cock slipped snugly between her naked gray cheeks and he rocked his hips forward, his well-slicked shaft gliding along her crack as her pert buns pressed against it from either side. He slowly ground against her ass, smearing lube all over her behind. Once he felt he was ready, he lined himself up with her entrance.

jUst go slow at first, okay. yoU might take a bit of getting Used to, i gUess.

Of course, I will proceed with utmost caution

Equius pushed forward, and Calliope felt her pussy strain to keep him out despite all the lube. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. On the third push, the head of his cock slipped in and all her breath escaped her. Her eyes clenched shut, and she counted down from eleven.

Does it hurt

i'll be okay, jUst give me a few seconds. okay, please continUe.

Bent forward as she was she couldn't see him nod, but she felt him start to push forward again. She could feel her inside being parted by his girth, insides that weren't quite truly hers. If it weren't for the lube it would definitely have been impossible, or at least horrible painful. He sank a few inches further and she gasped, letting out a lungful she hadn't realized she was holding. Then she felt him sink a bit further, and a bit further after that, and if she didn't know any better she;d swear she had a whole arm inside her. Finally, he came to a stop.

I believe this is deep enough for me, how are you

oh i'm fine, i'm jUst, oh bloody bUggering hell i've never felt so sodding filled Up in my life. or death. nevermind that, what's it like in me?

Her words came out in exhausted gasps, but as she got her energy back, and got used to the intrusion she started to appreciate the filled up feeling he gave her. After all those years of physical isolation, being so connected with someone was like fine cuisine to someone who'd lived off weeds.

Never before did i know my bulge could experience such STRONG tightness

He grunted, and suddenly shifted his footing, making Calliope yelp.

i'm glad. okay, i think yoU can move now.

Very well

With care he pulled backwards, until only the head of his shaft remained inside her snug entrance. Then he pushed back into her, sliding in much easier than the first time, and she cooed approvingly. 

oh yes, jUst like that. do it like that again.

Maintaining the same slow pace he pulled out from her again. He thrust into her a few more times before finding a rhythm, a languid, gentle rocking back and forth. As she became adrift in the sensations of it, Calliope started pushing back to meet his thrusts, pressing her pert buttocks into his thighs whenever she could. With gradual acceleration, he began to thrust harder.

please, tUrn me aroUnd. i want to see yoUr face while we fUck.

Calliope pleaded to him. Equius pulled out, and perhaps a bit rougher than he intended flipped her onto her back before penetrating her again. Eyes half lidded and rocking her body in time with him, Calliope focuses on his face, the hungry upturn of his mouth, the slightest hint of a bestial snarl in the faint way his lips were curled, the way the sheen of sweat seemed to make his face positivly glow. His hands found there way up her naked stomach and chest, coming to a stop on the modest sized breasts there. He pinched and groped and kneaded the organs unrepresented on her real body, and his thrusting intensified. His wings beat frantically, kicking up a small breeze, and the desk groaned beneath them in protest of the pairs weight against it.

Callie, I should fetch a pail

sod the pail. cUm in me.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly, and with all the strength she could muster curled her body up to hold onto him with her arms as well. The sudden shift of weight made him stagger back, and on reflex his hands moved to support her by the rump, but he managed to retain his balance despite it. She began to fuck him where he now stood, bouncing her whole body up and down his shaft. His orgasm came fast, his balls tightening, and his cock bulging within her. Scalding gouts of fluid shot up inside her. Her bouncing ceased, her weight pushing him as deep into her as possible, their stark contrast of pubic hair meeting in a forest of black and white. All her attention was on his face as he painted her ppussy blue with genetic fluid, carving every last detail into her memory, down to the last muscle, even the precice way his cracked shades were sitting crooked that revealed his clenched-shut eyes. Though his knees had to surely be weak, his strength didn't fail him and he remained perfectly upright for the entire duration of his orgasm. When he was finally completely spent, he opened his eyes, endless featureless seas of white, sporting bags of deep blue. Calliope felt his genetic fluid leaking out past his cock inside her, trickling down her buttocks. 

hey

She said it innocuously, and kissed him on the lips.

i'm not too heavy am i?

Abso100tley not

He gave her ass a squeeze in his hand.

I could carry you forever if you need me to

As if in demonstration he began to walk, carrying her out of the room and back again, gently bouncing her with every step. 

say

Yes

is it alright if i stay with yoU a while?

You may stay as long as you desire, I swear I will hide and protect you 100%

yoU're too kind.

Calliope yawned. She could feel his dick starting to twitch inside her again, but Equius didn't seem to consider it anything too urgent. She frowned.

i'm a bit sleepy, bUt i want to stay like this a while longer.

That is fine, allow me

Still holding her up by the buttocks, Equius made his way up the side of his recuperacoon, and carefully lowered the pair of them into the warm sopor. His wings folded against the contours of the cocoon's walls. Calliope sighed, resting her head against his chest as the slime rose up to their waists. No longer needing to support her, Equiused used his hands to spread her green jacket so it blanketed both of them.

I will protect you

He repeated, then mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'ita'. Calliope closed her eyes. This fallen hero of void would shelter her. For just a little while, she could pretend to herself that her heart wasn't just pounding because of physical exertion. For just a little timeless while she could pretend the song she couldn't hear herself playing was a good one.


End file.
